A Past Awakens
by TMNTPunker
Summary: Defeat is never an option for the turtles, nor is it for a lone woman that would join their battle against the enemy. Together would they conquer the Shredder and the Foot? Or would Angel's powers fall into the clutches of evil and destroy everyone?
1. In The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own the ninja turtles. I only own my characters.  
  
Chapter One- Confusion  
  
She lay there broken on the hard bed in that cold-feeling room. What had happened? Was she that foolish to forget? No, no it was coming back to her now, just like a flood of water breaking through the pebble wall a small child builds in a brook. She pushed herself up on her knees while still managing to keep her balance by bracing her hands out in front of her on the bed. Slowly, she sat back on her haunches, pulling her sore legs into a lotus position.  
  
She took a moment to note the dried blood on the cream colored sheets and thought to herself sarcastically how lovely it was to wake up and see such a sight. Arms stretched out before her now, she took count of all the small purple bruises and red welts along the pale flesh of her arms. Fantastic, really it was.  
  
Her mind drifted back to the night before, or what she hoped was the night before, and grimaced at the remembering of her last conscious moments: strange men breaking down the doors and windows of her apartment and ambushing her with their immeasurable strength as they took to beating and restraining her against her bed. Had they taken away her innocence, not of the mind or soul, but of the body? No, they had at least been dignified enough to leave her that. There was no soreness between her legs to present any foul play. But she was badly beaten, that in itself was painfully obvious.  
  
She finally took notice of the room she had been placed in and looked for some sort of exit of any kind. Two windows and a door obviously led elsewhere to whatever building she was being held captive in. Now, for the bathroom, ah yes there it is. She got up carefully and stood for a few moments until the disorienting dizziness subsided. Then she approached the bathroom and reached inside, hand fumbling along the wall, searching for the light-switch. After a few frustrated moments, her fingers passed over the unusual knob and quickly flipped the switch up. There was an instantaneous response and the small room lit up blinding her. She grumbled and stumbled inside, squinting and blinking midnight gray, blue eyes. Long chestnut brown lashes with golden tips shaded her round eyes. Her pale face was twisted in rage and fear. Damn, she was a mess. Dried, caked blood was on the left side of her mouth, or was that her right? Well it didn't really matter what side it was on, it was there! With a furious sigh, she went about washing it off with cool water, having only her hands to clean with.  
  
After much wincing and sharp grunts of pain the caked blood was off revealing a horrible gash at the side of her mouth. Simply beautiful. As if she weren't ugly enough. She quickly inspected the rest of her face and saw a slowly appearing black eye and bruised cheekbone. Those dark smoldering eyes glared back at her with violated fury. Whoever was responsible for this was not going to be pleased with having her as a houseguest, or whatever this place was. That didn't matter at the moment. What was important was getting the hell out of here! With a click of the light switch, the bathroom fell into darkness again and left empty as she returned to the bedroom. After much tugging on the door, it was concluded that she was indeed a prisoner and not in the greatest of situations.  
  
"God damn it, this is just simply lovely. Why couldn't they put keyholes on both sides of the doorknob? Ugh!" her furious whisper revealed an Irish accent.  
  
Then, as if the door had some how taken sympathy on her, it creaked open revealing a tall middle-aged man dressed in a black suit.  
  
"That would defeat the purpose of keeping ye locked inside of 'ere m'lady."  
  
One dark, golden brow was lofted as she gave this man a curious look.  
  
"Where am I? And why the hell am I here?" her voice shook, but not from fear. Far from it.  
  
"Ye will learn 'o that all in good time, I assure ye m'lady." His voice was steady and calm, light blue eyes seeming to grin at her in playfulness.  
  
"Stop with this 'm'lady' crap! I don't want to learn it in good time. I want to know now! I have a right to that!"  
  
"Ye 'ave a right ta nothin' 'o the sort. Ye will simply 'ave ta obey ta the rules that are applied 'ere. Now, I 'ave ta inform ye that the master of this house 'as insisted ye join 'im for supper. There will be a maid that will come 'ere with the proper attire for the occasion. Good 'eve ta ye m'lady." He bowed deeply, made a crisp turn and was gone with the door shut and locked behind him.  
  
"Wait! You can't leave me here! This is absurd! Damn it!"  
  
She pounded on the door for a few minutes, gave in, and collapsed on the bed while burying her face in the only pillow that lay there.  
  
The maid had come some time later and changed the sheets on the bed she would be sleeping in and laid out the dress she would be wearing to dinner that night. She gave it a disgusted look. She couldn't stand wearing the damned things. The dress was long and made of slippery satin. The color was a deep, ocean-blue. There was no way she would be wearing it. The clothes she had on were just fine. She glanced down at her baggy dark khaki's with their various cargo pockets, and the old black shirt that had once belonged to one of her uncles. On the front it had a scull with a navy hat and swords behind it with the words "Kill 'em all and let God sort 'em out" written around the image. A smirk danced upon her pouty lips as she admired her normal outfit. She had never dressed up for dinner and didn't plan on starting a new trend of it either. She waited until the maid had left, reassuring her that she was perfectly capable of dressing herself, and began going through all her various pockets. Relief flooded her when she found her cell phone, and the studded and spiked bracelets. She kept these hidden in her pockets as she went about shoving the dress in one of the empty drawers and then taking a seat on the bed and waiting. Her stomach growled with annoyance while reminding her that she hadn't eaten anything in quite sometime. After what seemed like weeks, the butler opened the door and stepped inside. At first he had a pleasant smile on his face, until he saw that she hadn't changed into the dress. A cold scowl was now on that strangely paled face and he gave her an icy glare to match.  
  
"Why aren't ye dressed?"  
  
"I am." She replied coolly.  
  
"Nae, ye are not wearing the appropriate attire. Where is the dress that was given ta ye?" His voice was cold and angry. Those ice blue eyes looking around the room in a frantic manner.  
  
"I'm not wearing it." Her voice remained steady and calm.  
  
"This is absurd! Ye 'ave nae choice! Ye 'ave ta wear it."  
  
"I don't have to do anything. So you can either let me go to dinner like this, or tell the 'master' of this house that I will not be attending supper this evening." She had a cold mocking tone as she spoke to him, all the while a wicked smirk upon her lips.  
  
He glared at her furiously, standing there in the middle of the room as if he were unsure with how to handle the whole situation. She took this moment and leapt off the bed whipping out her spiked and studded wrists. She flew at him and slammed the wrist with the spikes on it into the side of his head. He fell to the floor with a cry of surprise and pain, a hand flying up to the side of his head where the wound was. Blood began seeping through his trembling fingers.  
  
She didn't waste another moment and took off down the long hallway and the never-ending staircase until she came to what she figured was the front doors. She attacked them and yanked on the handles. A cold fear swept through her when the doors didn't budge. No! This wasn't supposed to happen! She could hear the butler stumbling and cursing as he came down the stairs. She whipped around and fled through what appeared to be a large living room, then a dining room, flinging chairs out of her way and into the way of the pursuing, infuriated butler. The kitchen! Her heart jumped into her throat when she saw the back door wide open. Without looking back she flew through the kitchen and out into the blackened evening. The cries of the maid she practically ran over and the yells of the butler quickly faded as she ran deeper into the cool night. She kept running until her lungs burned and her sides were consumed with stabbing pains. Pale hands came to her knees as she bent over trying to catch her breath. With each heave of her chest came an intense burning sensation and her heart felt as if it would burst. She was shaking horribly, whether it had been from the fear of still being caught or from the adrenaline pumping through her body she didn't know, or cared to. All that mattered was that she was out, free at last.  
  
Her rest only lasted a few minutes, just long enough for the burning to subside, and then she was off again, running blindly through the darkness. She purposely stuck to the deepened shadows, just in case if someone were to have gone after her. She certainly hoped no one had. One thing was for sure, she wouldn't go back without a fight. She needed to get back home and call the police. The police? What a foolish idea. What could they possibly do for her? She had no evidence of the kidnapping, save for the bruises on her body. Ugh.well she certainly couldn't stay where she was currently living now. She would have to move somewhere, preferably as far away as possible.  
  
It was dawn by the time she reached a main road and found a ride to the nearest town. Thankfully she was still in the same state. They hadn't taken her too far away from home. 


	2. Waste of Knowledge?

Disclaimer- Right, so we ALL know that I don't own the TMNT, and that I only wish to borrow them for a short time. I'll try not to torture them too much, but.no promises *wicked smirk*  
  
Trinity and her sister and anyone else that is not TMNT related, are mine. If you wish to use them, just email me and we can work something out, and that goes with any of my other original charries in my other stories. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.  
  
It had been raining for almost three days now. She turned away from the window and sighed heavily as her gaze fell on the damp unpacked boxes. She had wasted no time in moving out of her apartment back in Colorado. Jordan was completely bewildered by the whole incident, having been gone the weekend the strange men had broken into their apartment. But didn't argue after seeing how badly beaten her sister was. They had packed up in two days and fled to the most crowded state on the west coast, California. The sisters were lucky enough to find a decent apartment in a good area of San Francisco. Jordan's company managed to find a place for her in their location there so she wasn't losing a good job, and able to afford the apartment. Trinity on the other hand wasn't so fortunate. She had been working at the local animal hospital part time and trying to finish up college. The move was very hard on her. A week had already passed before she was able to enroll in a college in San Fran and seeking out a job to help pay rent.  
  
Everyone had been concerned and skeptical about the whole ordeal back at home. They couldn't make sense of why the girls would just want to move without prior notice. The whole situation didn't make any sense. Trinity begged her sister not to tell anyone the real reason, so Jordan was forced to make up an elaborate tale of how trinity's ex-boyfriend had begun stalking her and threatening to spread rumors about her in school. Pressing charges and putting a restraining order on him would just make it worse than it already was. All she wanted to do was start over in a new place and a new school, and so it had been done. Of course the first chance Jordan got, she cornered her little sister in her bedroom.  
  
"Alright Trin, you need to tell me exactly what happened. I got us moved to a different place, transferred jobs, and fought to get you into a college that was best for your major. Now talk." She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the door, watching her sister shift uncomfortably on the bed.  
  
"Well.I had just gotten home from a show and getting ready for bed when I heard a noise coming from the living room. Something like a glass was being dropped on the floor. So as I started for the door it burst open and.four or five guys dressed in black ran in and threw me back on the bed, telling me to keep my mouth shut and that if I struggled I would only be making it worse for myself. Well you know me, I put up quite a fight and ended up getting the shit knocked out of me". She sighed and ran her fingers through her long, un-kept blonde hair.  
  
"I just don't get it. I mean.why you?"  
  
Trinity just shook her head, unsure of it herself. A moment didn't go by, while she was there, that she wasn't asking herself the very same question. Why did they want her? She's an obnoxious brat with manners that were only put to use when the moment seemed appropriate. She shuddered, thinking of the butler she had clobbered with her spiked bracelets. The pure hatred in his ice blue eyes as he came stumbling after her, thick crimson blood seeping in-between his fingers. Oddly enough he had seemed familiar, as if she had known him from somewhere. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard her sister mumbling.  
  
"Let's just hope moving here solved whatever the problem was". She watched Trinity for a moment, and then turned away to gaze around the room.  
  
"Yea." Trinity mumbled absently. "Let's hope".  
  
This had to be the most trying day of her life. Her history class seemed like it would never end. They were learning about the Japanese culture and how the religion came about in the country. It hadn't gained her interest in the least bit. Who cared about how their culture worked? What was the use in learning it when you had nothing to apply it to? College wasn't much different from high school in this sense, learning about things you'd never apply to your life. Ah well, just do the homework and make the grades so that you can focus on what's really important. Finally class was over and she quickly made a beeline for the door. She was almost out too, until she felt a hand grabbing her arm. On instinct she swung around, ready to strike the person invading her bubble.  
  
"Hey! Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you". The boy replied in defense.  
  
She let her hand fall at her side as she took in the tanned face and careless brown hair falling in the way of deep hazel green eyes. She blinked and immediately looked away.  
  
"Ah.sorry about that." She ran a hand through her hair, a gesture she did when she became shy or nervous.  
  
"It's all right, I'm Seth, thought I'd introduce myself, seeing that you're new here". He gave her a boyish grin that could melt any girl's heart.  
  
"And I thought no one could see me. I'm Trinity, it's nice to meet you". She held out a hand and looked back at his face with a little more confidence.  
  
He gave her hand a firm shake and let go, chuckling a bit.  
  
"Mind if I join you for lunch, maybe show you around some?" He shoved his hands deep within the pockets of his fading blue jeans, starting to walk along side her down the hallway.  
  
"I'd like that, it's a nice change from eating alone and watching other people enjoy a meal in company." She tucked her hair behind her ear, revealing a tongue ring going through her ear lobe.  
  
"Well then I guess I'll just have to change that from now on. Can't have you eating alone all the time." He gave her a playful smirk as he held the door open for her that led outside.  
  
She thanked him and stepped out into the bright sunlight. "Ugh, damn tha's bright." she brought a hand up to shield her eyes from it.  
  
"No kidding.I'm sure you've heard this a million times, but I really like your name. Very unique, kinda refreshing from all the generic names out there in the world." His eyes were squinted as if he had just sucked on a sour lemon.  
  
"Ha! Well thanks; I haven't heard that comment before. It's my middle name actually." She kept her eyes lowered so that they wouldn't ache from the sudden change in lighting. They were adjusting though.  
  
"Really? Well, then I don't feel like an ass anymore. What's your first name? Or do you not tell people?"  
  
"I only tell people I'm close to, which is not very many. And as far as being an ass, you're not at all. You'd be an ass not saying anything about it."  
  
Seth laughed as he sat down on the bench, eager to get into the shade. He had seen her sitting here many times before, eating alone. He never really had the nerve to say something to her, until today.  
  
"So tell me, is there some reason why you're talking to me?" She gave him a small grin as she started to unpack the lunch Jordan had made her.  
  
"Can't a guy make a new friend?"  
  
"Well, that all depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"How many other friends you have."  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it and closed it. She quirked a brow slightly and took a bite of her sandwich. An awkward silence fell between them as they both ate their lunches quietly. It wasn't until Seth had finished his apple that he finally spoke up.  
  
"I don't have too many friends. It's kind of a long story, but uh.I had a bad break up which ended the majority of my friendships."  
  
He looked away from her as he stuffed a chip in his mouth. Trinity could sense how uncomfortable he felt telling her something as intimate and humiliating as that, which compelled her to do the same.  
  
"My first name is Angel."  
  
He snapped his head up and looked her right in the eye, his filled with surprise and acceptance. She gave him a small smile, offering him one of her Oreos. He grinned, dispelling the awkwardness and lunch carried on in comfortable conversation. 


	3. What Choice?

Disclaimer: Ok so I don't own the TMNT, I only own my crappy charries. Seems as though this story isn't as popular as I thought it'd be, but hey, that's ok. I know of SOME people who like it, and tha's all I need! As fer the rest of yaz....well....yea....Raph can have some words with you later. evil chuckle Alright so here it is...chap 3! -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The two sisters entered their apartment with lively chatter that evening, hauling bags full of clothes they had purchased on their small outing to one of the nearby malls.  
  
"He sounds totally adorable Trin!"  
  
"He is! Wow...I still can't believe a guy talked to me and wants to be my friend."  
  
Jordan just smirked as she dropped her bags on the floor behind the couch.  
  
"Believe it girl, you're a total cutie! Guys are going to flock to you here. Hey could you get the light?"  
  
Silence met her ears when a few moments passed by with no answer from Trinity.  
  
"Trin?"  
  
The lights flicked on just as she turned around to see where her sister had gone. What she saw made her stomach twist in sickening knots. A handful of men dressed in black were crowded in the hallway entrance, one of them holding a knife to Trinity's throat.  
  
"Oh god..."  
  
"Sit down"  
  
Jordan flinched at the cold, harsh tone the man's voice held and made her way around the side of the couch and sat down. The man holding her sister shoved Trinity forwards and came around the couch as well, pushing her away, into Jordan's lap. Trinity scrambled to flip herself around to where she was facing her attacker. She started to say something but Jordan quickly clamped a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. The other men had made their way into the apartment, blocking off all the potential exits and surrounding the two young women. Jordan finally found her nerve to say something.  
  
"What the hell is this about?"  
  
Even though his face was completely hidden by a mask that covered his whole head, she could still see his cold, smirking eyes.  
  
"I was waiting for you to ask that."  
  
"Are you going to answer?"  
  
"A sharp tongue will get you nowhere. So I suggest you watch how you speak to me."  
  
Jordan pursed her lips and glared at him with her light green eyes.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
Trinity finally spoke up, her voice full of controlled anger, but there was no telling how long that would last.  
  
"Do you not remember who you are?"  
  
"What the hell kind of question is that?"  
  
A swift smack across her face resounded in the living room and a heavy silence quickly followed. Trinity reached up and rubbed at her throbbing cheek gingerly, all the while giving him a deadly glare. He turned away from them and looked out of the sliding glass doors that led to the small balcony.  
  
"Stop playing games Angel. It will only make it worse."  
  
"I'm not playing any fucking games! I have no idea who you are, or what you want! And how the hell do you know my real name?"  
  
He whipped around like a flash of lightning and gripped her chin tightly between his fingers, inches from her face. He looked her in the eyes, matching her fierce glare.  
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
He hissed angrily and tightened his grip. She struggled in his grasp and let out a low growl.  
  
"I'm not, so why don't you just fucking say what you need to and stop playing games yourself."  
  
The corners of his eyes crinkled as an unseen wicked smirk slowly formed on his lips. He slowly pulled away, releasing her jaw with a sharp jerk.  
  
"It seems we have a problem then. If you can't remember who you really are, then this trip is going to be more complicated than originally planned."  
  
He had begun pacing as he spoke to her, but paused briefly to look at her.  
  
"How old are you Angel?"  
  
"Twenty."  
  
"You were twenty when you died 591 years ago."  
  
Trinity's jaw dropped in disbelief. What the hell was this guy ON!? Obviously he was insane, or else he wouldn't be here saying any of this to her.  
  
"You're off your rocker! Who the hell are you and what do you want from me? What could I possibly have that you could want?"  
  
He chuckled quietly and stopped his pacing to walk over to her and crouch down in front of her.  
  
"Powers that have been dormant for far too long."  
  
A chill ran down her spine at the chilling tone his voice had taken. She glanced over to her older sister only to find a terrified and confused expression on her face. Finally she turned back to the man in front of her.  
  
"Ok, so suppose I have this dormant power, why should I let you have it?"  
  
"Because you have no choice in the matter. You will either let us use it, or suffer the consequences of resisting our Master."  
  
"Huh...sounds like a choice to me."  
  
He snapped his fingers twice and moments later one of the black clad men stepped forward with a struggling Seth in his strong clutch.  
  
"No! Let him go! He has nothing to do with this!!"  
  
Her dark eyes widened in fear as her new found friend stared back at her with terror filled eyes.  
  
"He has a lot to do with this. He's your friend; he has emotional attachment to you. Now, make your choice. Join us or watch him die."  
  
She almost choked on her spit when she heard "Satan" say that. Yes she had dubbed him Satan. She looked between her now horrified sister and confused friend, both waiting to hear what she had to say.  
  
"This...this isn't fair! This isn't right! I don't know what the fuck you're talking about! I'm not some 591-year-old girl who possesses powers that have been dormant for hell knows how long! How can I make a choice when I know nothing of the situation to begin with!?"  
  
"Satan" gave a nod to his conrad, signaling for him to do away with her friend. A sickening ripping sound could be heard, then a guttural cry as Seth slumped to the floor. A slow growing crimson pool could be seen on the cream carpeting.  
  
"NO!!! I NEVER MADE MY CHOICE! NO! SETH!"  
  
"Satan" reached over and slapped her across the face again, another man silencing her sister's cries of alarm and horror.  
  
"Silence, both of you! You did make a choice, you blatantly made it clear you were not going to cooperate, if you had, you would've have said "yes" and been done with it. But seeing as how your anger and flippant ways get the best of you, you had to mouth off. And now you're friend is paying for it. So...what is your choice? Will you join us and learn of your past, or will your sister be next?"  
  
Trinity sat there, trembling with rage and staring at the now dead Seth, unable to voice anything beyond a low whimper.  
  
"You don't have all night. What will it be?"  
  
"Ye-yes..."  
  
A sick smile curled on his lips, unseen by the others, but Trinity could feel it as she glared at him with a pure hatred she hadn't felt in many years. Wait...where did THAT thought come from?  
  
"Good, pack up your things, we must be moving by dawn."  
  
The two sisters were pulled to their feet and shoved down the hallway to their bedrooms to pack up yet again and move to who-knows-where and for an unknown amount of time. Within the past hour the sisters had gone from one extreme to the next, now completely numb and unable to think coherently. The only thoughts running through Trinity's mind were how many ways she could kill "Satan" in the slowest most painful way possible. And true to his word, they were gone by dawn, leaving their new lives behind, and a cold body left with no answers but his spilled blood soaked in the carpet for the police to discover in the next couple days. 


	4. The Awakening

"Do it!"

"I don't know how!"

The hard hand came down on me again and again, I could feel my life source ooze from the wound and run down the side of my face. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take before breaking. This was my new life. Getting beaten and starved for reasons beyond me. I hadn't seen my sister in weeks, but I knew she was alive because they always threatened me with killing her. Then again, she could be dead. I had no idea. Anymore the only thing I knew was pain, loneliness, and hatred for everyone who came near me, especially for Satan. The only thing I dreamt of now was how many ways I could kill him in the slowest most painful way possible. I spit a mouthful of blood onto the front of his uniform and gave him a gleeful smirk. I had reached the point of not caring for the day. He grabbed me by the hair and wrenched my face up so that I had no other choice but to look into his cold eyes.

"If you don't do as I say, your sister will be dead at sunrise."

"I told you already, I don't. Know. How."

I returned his hateful glare with my own. The only audible sound was our breathing and my blood dripping on the floor. The tension, suffocating.

"Very well then."

He turned and said something to the other two men in Japanese. My stomach dropped, I may not know what the hell they're saying, but I have a good idea.

"Wait! Stop! I'll do it, I'll do it...somehow..."

He turned and looked down at me, then threw me to the floor and stepped back. I turned towards the vase sitting on the table and focused all my energy into it. Nothing. I had no idea what the hell I was supposed to tap into, but whatever it was, I wasn't getting to it. I let out a frustrated sigh, then lifted my hand up and tried again for the 100th time. I was trying so hard my hand began trembling. This was going nowhere fast.

"Damn it!"

I growled, snapping my fingers. I just couldn't...suddenly the vase started to tremble and then burst into a thousand pieces. I waved my hand in front of me, sending the pieces flying into the opposite wall. Whoa.

"Amazing."

Satan was pleased. Mission accomplished for the day, hopefully.

"Can I go now? Please?"

"Yes you may."

Again he said something to the guards in japanese then left the room. The two men came over and put the shackles back onto my wrists before pulling me to my feet and shoving me out the door and back to my cell. I was completely exhausted. My head was throbbing by now, the blood dried and the wounds scabbed over. I've noticed that I'm healing faster than before. I still haven't had the time to swallow all that had been shoved into my mouth. Being told that you're almost 600 years old is a lot to take, not to mention all the rest of the BS to explain why you're almost that old. Oddly enough, I'm beginning to remember things. Some of it in disoriented dreams, most of it while I'm being beaten within an inch of my life, or so it feels. The majority of it though is still unclear to me. And I have yet to meet the man who discovered my existence. Satan keeps informing me that I will meet him when I am fully awakened. Whatever that means. I just wish he'd kill me now and get it over with. I was getting sick of it all.

The door swung open slowly, and in walked two men in lab coats. It was Dr. Macabre, and Dr. Sadist. I hated them both. Dr. Macabre was the one who fed me the blood, and Dr. Sadist was the one who injected me with fluids that burned my veins and beat me when I resisted drinking someone's life source. Tonight though, something was different. There were no glasses full of the red substance, just a row of nasty looking needles with deadly chemicals waiting to be injected into my body. Something was terribly wrong. I knew it the moment they brought in the elderly Man. Obviously homeless, and someone they picked up from the streets within the city. My stomach fell through the floor as the door shut. This wasn't happening.

"Hello Angel."

"What's going on? Why is he here?"

I don't know why I was asking that. I already knew the answer to the question.

"I'm sure you already know the answer. But to amuse you, he's here for you to kill, your first victim. We're hoping that it'll awaken you fully. Bringing the monster within you, out."

"You're crazy you know that? There is no way I'm going to ki-."

"Oh, but there is."

The door opened once more and in came a guard, dragging my sister behind him.

"Jordan!"

"Trin! Oh god you look awful! What have they been doing to you??"

I didn't know where to begin. Nor did I have the time. The guard slapped her, giving her the warning to shut her mouth. Such a nice warning at that. He'll die sooner or later.

"Now...where were we? Ah yes, drain this man of his blood, or you're sister will be injected with a deadly dose of PCP. Your choice, I suggest to choose wisely."

I was trapped. Truly trapped, I couldn't kill this man, but yet I couldn't bear to watch them kill my sister.

"What will it be Angel?"

I cringed and turned to Dr. M, giving him a hateful glare. I could feel my heart pounding in my throat, and my whole body trembling. It wasn't in fear though, the more I thought about it, the more it became clear. I was too focused on the old man now; I could hear his heart beating, and his blood pumping through his body. This instinct that had been dormant for hundreds of years was starting to awaken in my body, and I was unable to control it. I knew the second I took that man in my arms, everything would change, and I would never be the same again, I would become the monster I had been hundreds of years ago.

"I don't want her to be in here when I do it. I don't want her to see this."

"Very well then. Guards, remove the young lady."

"Trin! What's going on? Please, don't let them take me away...please....Trinity?"

"I love you Jordan."

That was the last thing I got to say before the door shut and locked. I turned back to the elderly man, and held out my hand to him. Everything was coming back, it all felt so natural to me. He came to me easily; my ability to cloud his mind had made him completely unaware that I was about to kill him. I knew that my mind control would come back ten fold once I had emptied him of his life source. The fangs slid down over my lower lip as I tilted his head to the side and dug them into the soft flesh of his neck. And so it had begun. The awakening of Angel Trinity Wyndrose.


	5. A Companion Called Misery

**(Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. And I just turned 20! Enjoy!)**

* * *

"Mikey, look out!!" 

That was the last thing I remember yelling before the sword was rammed into my side, slicing open the tender skin between my shell and chest.

"Leo, no!!!"

"Mike, lets go, now!!!"

"But we can't leave him here! Leo!"

He began to run to his brother but was stopped short when Raphael grabbed him by the back of his shell, dragging him away from the fallen turtle.

"We can't damn it. If we stay here, we'll all end up dying! Donnie's hurt real bad too, we need to get him home!"

The younger turtle watched as his older brother's fallen figure disappeared as he was dragged to the nearest manhole to take he and his brothers back home.

* * *

   

    I saw the look of absolute defeat on the young turtles face, and felt a small part of my heart breaking for him. The small human part that was left that is. His grief-stricken face stayed with me for the rest of the evening. I couldn't shake the sadness that I had seen in those dark eyes. Maybe he and his brothers weren't the bad ones. I had finally met the master that Satan had spoken so fondly of, he was nothing but a pile of scrap metal to me, nothing special. He seemed to be very pleased of my new awakening to my past life. Said a bunch of bullshit about defeating his nagging enemies that just didn't seem to ever let up and that I was the secret to their demise or something to that extent. I dunno, I wasn't really paying much attention, I was still trying to concoct the many ways I was going to kill Satan and all his little minions that had done nothing but torture my sister and I from day one. Tonight though was the last night I was to ever speak to my sister, before she was sent off to start a new life and forget everything that had happened. Now I was completely alone in this battle that I had nothing and everything to do with. My shadow was now my only companion, which I had named Misery. And Misery and I lived a pretty miserable existence with Satan and co., along with metal mouth. I hated them all.

"Angel!"

I grimaced, hearing Satan screech my name. Great, so much for not doing anything tonight. I turned and looked over to him, he was standing next to the fallen turtle which had been the leader of the battle that had taken place just moments ago.

"Yea?"

"Get over here and take care of him."

I quirked a brow making my way over to where he was standing, finding that there was blood pooling around the body.

"What the hell do you want me ta do with 'im?"

Did I mention that my Irish accent came back with all its glory since my re-awakening? Yea...guess not.

"I suggest that you watch your smart mouth and do as I ask."

"Yea? Well maybe if ye were ta be a wee more specific then I wouldn't 'ave 'ad ta ask. But since ye 'ad ta be difficult I wasn't left with much of a choice."

I stood there and glared at him, waiting for a response. I could tell he was being more careful with how he handled me because he had no idea what capabilities I had with my strength and power. It was a nice change from how it had been in the beginning of this nightmare.

"Take him to the truck, we're taking him back with us."

I sighed and looked down at the barely breathing amphibian. I felt sorry for him because I knew they were going to torture him until he died. I could tell he wasn't the type who told you anything you wanted to know. He'd die first. I snapped my fingers sharply and watched as his body vanished, leaving only his blood on the cold ground. It smelled different; I wonder what he tasted like. I turned and made my way to the truck and hopped in the back to sit with the turtle so I could heal him on the way back. At least it'll give him a fighting chance. My hand slid along his side between his shell and plastron, searching for the wound that had spilled so much blood. Why those bastards stabbed him was beyond me, it really wasn't needed at all. But whatever, they were maggots to me. I could easily wipe them all out and they knew it. They were terrified of me, running away when I'd glare at them. A soft blue light emitted from my hand, healing the wound that the sword had inflicted upon him. What I wasn't expecting was the flash of his life in my mind. His beginnings and all his worst moments, the battles, the blood, his brothers sparring with him. The death of his father, which brought about the breaking of their family bond. His guilt that was slowly eating at his soul. I gasped as soon as the flash was over. Suddenly that small human part in my heart wasn't so small anymore. My midnight eyes looked down at him and I was startled to find him looking back up at me with crystal blue eyes.

"Who...?"

My mouth was wide open as I watched the minions take him to some cell far away from mine. My heart was still racing from the whole incident, the connection was something I had never experienced before in my life, or as far as I could recall at least. I had a feeling that the next time I saw him, if he was still alive, it wouldn't be on good terms.

* * *

                              

    I only saw her for a brief moment, but it was long enough to know she wasn't human. I wasn't sure if she was an enemy or not, but she had just saved my life. I just hoped the next time I saw her it would be on good terms and that I'd have the chance to ask her questions. She might be my only hope of getting out of here, alive, and back to my brothers. That's if I even survive the torture I was about to be put through. I silently prayed as they dragged me into the cell and closed the door, locking me securely inside.


	6. Escape

I could hear the screams coming from the room where they had him locked. The sound was unbearable. I wasn't sure if I could sit there and handle it any longer…until it suddenly became quiet. That was never a good sign. What if they had killed him? What if…but I couldn't think of it. Besides, should I even care? I'm supposed to help kill him and his brothers anyway. A long sigh seeped through my parched lips as I rested the back of my head on the cold wall to my cell. I allowed my eyes to close and immediately became overwhelmed by the memories of Leonardo's life. I cursed softly to myself, my eyes opening and adjusting to the darkness of the room. No…I couldn't allow his death to occur by my hands. Tonight is the night to flee, to run as far away from these fools as possible. Though I had it planned as a solo trip, I'm sure with a couple minor adjustments one more wouldn't be much trouble. I chuckled quietly to myself as the footsteps approached my cell from down the corridor. Yes, indeed, tonight I would finally escape and bring death upon Oroku Saki and his minions. With Leonardo's memories floating about in my head I knew without a doubt that he and his brother's would eagerly assist in the destruction of the Foot and their leader. The smile on my face must've startled the foot soldier that came to fetch me from my cell, because he paused for a moment before coming in to the room. A sardonic smile slowly grew on my lips as he stepped closer to me.

"Master Saki would like to have a word with you."

He bowed deeply…_big_ mistake! With swiftness I couldn't perceive he was on the ground with blood gushing from his throat. I stepped over him without hesitation and quickly became invisible from prying eyes, how I loved my awakened powers! I rushed down the hallway to where they kept the turtle, my heart racing with the fear of what could be awaiting me in his cell. If he were indeed dead, would there be anyway for me to revive him? Could my powers overcome even death itself? I hesitated just outside the closed door to his cell, chest heaving, and lungs desperately trying to suck in more air as if the world would soon run out. Finally I set my jaw and pushed open the unlocked door and peered inside the well-lit room.

What I saw pulled a soft cry through my parted lips. There was fresh blood everywhere, and if you've never seen fresh blood, its candy red. One would think it was just paint splattered along the walls and floor. My dark eyes finally rested on his still form, as it lay curled in the fetal position in one corner of the room. I immediately hurried over to him, my hands clinging to his well-toned arm fiercely, praying there was still life thriving inside his body. As if he sensed my distress his eyes fluttered open revealing pools of sky blue with pain and hope swimming within. A gentle smile tugged at the corners of my mouth as relief flooded me.

"Oh thank the gods you're alive…you're alive."

My heartfelt whispers fell on his ears and the silence surrounding us. We didn't have much time though, I needed to heal him and then get us the hell away from here quickly! His hand weakly grasped my own and held to it fast, his fear prickling along my arm.

"I'm goin' ta get us out o' 'ere, but you 'ave ta cooperate with me in order for this ta run smoothly. No matter what, you've got ta let me do what I need ta do, no matter how crazy it may sound or how bizarre it looks. Do you understand me?"

He could only nod, his voice lost from screaming in pain from the torture only minutes before. I gave him a firm nod and then placed my hands over his chest.

"My hands are goin' ta emit a soft blue light so don't freak out on me ok? I'm only tryin' ta heal you."

Again he only nodded his eyes filling with a trust I hadn't expected. I in turn gave him a gentle smile, and then focused my will to heal him through my hands and thrust it through his thick plated chest. I was flooded with his memories, though these were fresh since I had already been bombarded with his past. These were of the torture he just endured before my arrival to his cell, and it was horrific. My eyes widened as they locked with his, I could feel the cry of despair crawling up my throat, its destination through my parted lips. He let them stab him, cut him, _beat_ him, electrocute him and _still _he refused to tell them where his brother's were. Never had I come across someone as brave as him, as honorable. I sat back on my haunches, stunned beyond belief, only able to watch as he slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position.

"Jesus Leonardo…how…?"

His eyes widened hearing his name fall from her lips so softly. Confusion furrowed his brow as he studied her in the silence of the cell. How had she known his name? Could the Shredder have spoken it to her? He gazed into her troubled face and gave a long sigh, shaking his head slightly as he did so.

"You do what you need to keep the ones you love, safe."

She swallowed hard and slowly shook her head unable to grasp the words he spoke. In all her years roaming she had only come across two people with such fierce loyalties to their loved ones. Her heart ached at the sudden remembrance of them; she grimaced and quickly swallowed back the tears threatening to fall.

"We need ta get out o' 'ere. Come…"

Angel got up from the floor and held out her slender hand to the turtle sitting in front of her. He gave her a cautious look, sensing her pain, unsure if he should try and give her words of comfort or let it pass till they were a safe distance away from the shredder and his foot clan. His three-fingered weathered hand wrapped around her small one and let her gently pull him to his feet.

"If you don't mind me asking…eh…wha's your name?"

"Angel and as for escaping this hell hole leave that to…me…"

She knew before even turning around that they were in trouble. A few dozen Foot soldiers were quickly making their way down the hall towards the two captives, Satan in the lead.

"Shit!"

She tightened her grip on his hand and pulled him into her body, keeping her eyes locked to his, the sudden movement caught him off guard, which caused him to fall against her body harder than either of them expected. He recovered enough to brace himself so that they wouldn't topple to the floor, but it was still a very awkward position to be in. Having your body practically molded to another person, who happens to be female, can be a tad bit intimidating.

"Hold to me fast Leonardo, we're going on a wild ride."

With those words whispered near his ear they were gone, leaving a gust of wind to slam into the swarming soldiers, scattering them along the cell and hallway and leaving one very pissed off Satan cursing of their escape.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raph we have to go back for him! We can't just _leave_ him there! They'll _kill_ him!"

Michelangelo's shrill voice carried through the hallways of their lair, echoing softly along the walls of Don's room. He gave a soft sigh as he lay in his bed still recovering from the battle they engaged in a couple nights earlier. His little brother was right, as much as he hated to admit it, he was right. They couldn't just leave him to the Shredder. God only knows what sorts of torture they could be putting him through.

"No Mikey we can't risk it! He may already be dead; it's been two days now. Do you honestly think he's still alive? You know he won't say a word of our where abouts no matta what they do ta him. We can't blindly attack the base without knowin' if he's alive or not! We need ta focus on our survival now and if that means gettin' the hell outta New York City then so be it."

"But Raph!"

"No Mikey, that's final. As soon as Donnie is well enough to move, we pack up what we need and leave town. Right now the farmhouse is the safest place for us to stay."

Raph turned away from the look of disbelief on his youngest brother's face. As much as he hated it, he had to do what was best for he and his brother's even if that meant leaving Leonardo behind. A deep growl rumbled in his chest as he walked away from his brother and headed towards the dojo. He needed to do something to release his anger and to think about they're plans of heading to the farm. Without Casey and April to help them out, they were on their own as far as transportation. Raph stepped up to the punching bag and threw his fist into the worn leather savagely, the building growl suddenly exploding from his mouth in a burst of rage.

Donnie looked up to see his brother trudge into his room solemnly, his honey brown eyes downcast to hide the tears that had been slowly rolling down his broad nose.

"Oh Mikey…hey…c'mere."

Mike took a seat next to his brother, finally looking him in the face. The despair in his little brother's eyes made Donatello's heart break, it was a look he never wanted to see Mikey own.

"We…we can't _leave_ him Donnie! I mean…how can Raph just decide like that? Leo would _never_ leave one of us behind, never!"

He balled his hands into tight fists, the anger rolling in his body causing them to tremble.

"It's bullshit Don!"

Don winced at the hot anger in his brother's voice, this was all wrong. What the hell happened to his family? Ever since Master Splinter died…

"Mikey…hey…look Raph is trying alright? He's doing the best that he can in the situation he's been put in. He's under a lot of pressure right now and I'm still injured. There's really not much we can do at the moment. It'd be suicide to try and get Leo out of there and Raph's right, we don't even know if he's still alive."

Mikey just shook his head, looking at his un-curled fingers, and the look of defeat so complete on his face. When he finally spoke his voice was barely above a whisper.

"How can we go on Donnie? We just lost Splinter no too long ago…and now Leo? How?"  
Mikey's beseeching gaze only caused more grief to instill in Don's heart.

"I don't know Mike…"

Donatello pulled his brother into a tight embrace and held him as he cried. How could they go on? Was it really worth it anymore?

Raph stood just outside Don's room, having over-heard the whole conversation and now listening to the soft sobs of defeat coming from his little brother. He wasn't sure whether it was worth going on anymore or not. With the loss of their sensei the brothers had all but fallen apart, and now with the loss of Leo…Mike was right, how could they go on now? He sighed and leaned against the wall, cursing silently to himself.

_Fuck Leon…what the hell were ya thinkin' out there? _

He pushed away from the wall and quietly stepped inside his brother's room, taking a seat on the other side of Mike, and wrapped one of his strong arms around his little brother's shoulders.

"We'll figure somethin' out lil' bro'. Leon wouldn't want us to give up ya know? We gotta keep fightin', like always. I promise we'll figure somethin' out. K?"

Michelangelo gave a weak nod in agreement and leaned into his brother's strong embrace. He trusted Raph just as he had trusted Leo and Master Splinter; he knew they'd be all right one way or another. It was just a matter of getting there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Leo finally opened his eyes he found that they were in the wooded area that ran behind the compound a few miles back. It was indeed safer, but still entirely too close for comfort. He released his death grip on the young woman and stepped away from her finally getting a chance to stretch out his achy limbs.

"Got a safe place ta stay?"  
Her voice startled him from his thoughts of what to do next.

"Well yea but it's not near here. It's back in the city where my brothers are."

The sudden thought of his brothers brought an onslaught of guilt to rip through his heart. Jesus they must think he's dead by now! He quickly turned to Angel, urgency engulfing his blue eyes.

"My brothers! We have to get to my brother's Angel!"

Her eyes widened in surprise with his sudden plead, the desperation in his voice pulling her closer to him.

"What? Why, I thought they were safe?"

"Well…they are! I mean I hope that they are, but they must think I'm dead. It's been almost three days since the battle and the last thing they saw was that foot soldier driving his sword through my side."

His hand instinctively went to the side he spoke of, still surprised by how Angel could heal his wounds.

"Aye well that would be a bit discouraging to your brother's wouldn't it? I can get us to the city rather swiftly, but not to where you're brother's are, you've got the location locked away in your mind."

He studied her for a moment, not entirely sure how to take that bit of information she offered, it was a little unsettling that she could read his mind so easily.

"Aye I can read your mind, but only because I've made a connection with you from the healing. Look Leonardo, you're safe with me, and I can promise you that you and your brother's secret will be locked away in my memories always. Now we 'ave got ta get goin', when we get to the city I'll let you lead the way, deal?"

"Deal."

With that being agreed between the pair, they quickly disappeared from sight, only leaving behind the unsettled rotting leaves they stood upon. Their destination, the city and finally Leonardo's home.


	7. Life after Death

Disclaimer: Well kids it's been awhile hasn't it? I've had a lot of situations pop up in my life that had to be tended to, along with this never ending wave of writer's block crashing into my poor brain! Jeeeze…but! Finally it seems that it has receded and I'm finally able to write once more. Between you an' me though, I think it's because of the new movie coming out in a couple weeks. It's kinda inspired me. Anyhow though, I must be off, enjoy this new chapter and please PLEASE review guys! I always love to hear your input and opinions!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean they got away?"

"They escaped somehow Master Shredder. They…they just vanished!"

Satan's voice broke with that last word, fear drowning him.

"Then I suggest you find them, or else the next time we have this talk, it won't be as pleasant. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes Master Shredder."

With that he bowed deeply and then quickly exited the room, not daring a chance to look back over his shoulder. Angel was going to pay dearly for leaving and helping that vile creature as well. When she got back she would know pain more intimately than ever before. And if they found those turtles they would be dead.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I led the way silently through the tunnels towards home, Angel following close to me. I still wasn't sure how to handle the young woman, she seemed trust worthy…but there were things I just didn't understand. **At. All.** I finally pushed a faint sigh through my nose and decided to break the comfortable silence between us. I just had to know.

"Angel?"

"Hmm?"

I slowed to a stop and turned to her, my eyes searching the midnight blue hue of hers, trying to see more of her now that I had the chance.

"How…well…why…."

A small grunt of frustration was the only noise I could manage at the moment, for whatever reason, this woman could affect me that way and I really didn't like it. When I looked back up at her she was staring at me expectantly, chewing on her lower lip.

"Ah…ok. How do you have all these…powers?"

Her face broke into a huge smile and a quiet chuckle trickled out of her mouth, obviously what I had asked amused her. Great.

"Tha's a very good question to be askin' me, Leonardo, but you'll just have to wait ta hear my story 'til we get to your brothers. I honestly don't want to tell it twice."

"Ok…I can respect that, but aren't you at all curious about our story? I mean…it's not everyday you run into…"

She held up a hand to stop me from continuing which I suppose was a polite way of interrupting me. Nicer than Raph would ever be.

"I already know you're story Leonardo-"

"Leo is just fine, Angel."

"Alright then, Leo, as I explained before, I already know your story through the healing. There really isn't-"

It was my turn to cut her off, again, though not as nicely as she had. Raph's anger began rumbling beneath the surface of my normally calm demeanor.

"What do you mean you know my story? How the hell does that work?"

Alright so my temper was getting the best of me and although I hate admitting it, I am a lot like my brother, but still, her knowing my  
entire life story is just a little unsettling.

"Look Leo I don't know how else to explain this to you, but when I healed you I made a connection with you, it's like we're bound together  
some how."

"Is this a normal occurrence? I mean, does this happen with everyone you heal?"

"No…not normally."

"Not normally? Care to expound on that?"

She huffed a little, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at me.

"It's only happened twice before this, Leonardo."

I sighed and rested my shoulder against the cool wall of the sewer. This wasn't going in a direction I liked. It had only happened twice before, jesus if she could just explain what that meant…. Shit, we needed to keep moving; with that thought I pushed off from the wall and turned around, heading towards the lair. After a moment I could hear her following behind me a few paces her mood still sour from the near argument, and that comfortable silence we had a few minutes ago was completely gone, just a memory. What replaced it was a heavy and guarded silence one that was weighing upon both our shoulders. It was going to be a long walk back home.

His shoulders were hunched forward a telltale sign that he wasn't very happy, but I just didn't know what else to say to him. It wasn't a normal thing to occur when I healed someone, and not all of my memory is truly back but what I do remember is knowledge enough that this doesn't happen quite often. I just didn't know what to say to him, didn't know how to comfort him. I sighed and kicked at a crumpled coke can that somehow had found it's way down in the dark sewer tunnel, not enjoying the dense silence that had now fallen between us. Ah hell, I wasn't going to be able to stand this for a minute longer.

"Listen Leo I didn't mean to upset you by anything I said, I honestly just don't…."

Ooh that didn't feel very good. My hand slapped against the wall of the sewer as my body suddenly crashed into it. All the strength in my legs vanished and I found myself quickly slumping to the floor. If it hadn't been for the terrible headache that suddenly smashed through my skull I would've noticed Leo holding me in his arms and saying my name, but nothing could be heard over the roaring inside my ears as the blood  
rushed through my head. The last thought I had before the serene darkness wrapped around me was for Leo to keep me safe from the danger  
of myself when I awoke.

I cradled her still form close to my body as I ran the rest of the way to the lair. We weren't that far from it and I knew the tunnels well enough to know it was safe for me to be careless. Guilt had replaced all the anger and frustration I had towards Angel, now I just hoped she'd be ok and there would be something that Donnie could do for her. I couldn't feel her heart beating, nor could I feel the soft caress of her breath against my neck.

_God please don't be dead Angel. Not now…not when we've just reached safety._

The sudden ache in my heart startled me somewhat, but I didn't have time to explore it further because I had reached the door to the lair.  
Without a second thought I threw it open and rushed in, the sound of its slam pushing me deeper inside the living area where I could lay her  
small frame on the couch.

"C'mon Angel…don't you dare die on me now! Not after we've gotten to safety! Damn it Angel!"

I placed my ear near her heart and heard nothing, felt nothing. There was no air going through her lungs and death's cold grip was slowly  
creeping over her body. I was so distraught that I didn't even notice my brothers coming in behind me. It wasn't until I felt Raphael put his  
hand on my shoulder that I realized they knew I was home and safe. I got to my feet and turned to him, pulling him into a tight embrace and  
holding him close as I tried not to crumple from the loss of a friend I barely got to know.

"We- we were almost home Raph, almost home and I thought we were ok, thought she was fine. She didn't appear to be injured. She saved  
me…she…."

"Hey don't beat yourself up ova' it Leon, you're home now and that's all that matters. At least she could pass on with you, and not locked  
up with the Shredder an' his goons, ya know?"

I nodded and finally drew myself away from him, allowing my gaze to fall on my other two brothers, noticing Donnie's injured leg and Mikey's eager face.

"It's good to have you back Leo, we were…well we were worried that we had lost you."

Don gave me a careful smile and leaned heavily on his bo staff, calm and always our voice of reason amongst us. I couldn't recall him  
getting injured during the small fray that had almost ended my life but I was thankful that it wasn't anything serious.

I felt the rush of air as Mikey slammed into me but I still wasn't prepared for it. We both went to the floor with a crack as my shell hit  
the concrete in our living room, but before I could even adjust to being there I was yanked into a tight bear hug with Mikey laughing and  
crying on my shoulder. I couldn't stop the tears slowly brimming in my own eyes as I held him. God it was good to be home, good to be back  
with my brothers. Just knowing how close we came to losing everything terrified me, I didn't even want to begin to understand what they  
must've gone through thinking I was dead. Judging by Mikey's relief it wasn't anything easy. He finally released me and hopped back up to his  
feet, pulling me along with him.

"Missed you too Mike."

We shared a good laugh for a moment before sobering again and settling our gaze on Angel's still body. I sighed heavily unable to keep the  
thoughts of failure from seeping in my exhausted mind. Now I would never know anything about her or truly thank her for saving my life.

We laid her body out on the examining table that Don had found in a city dump a few years back, covering her with one of Master Splinter's  
favorite quilts. I sat with her for a while; my brother's leaving me alone to talk to her. It didn't seem that long ago that I had done this  
with our sensei, telling him I'd do everything in my power to keep my brothers safe even if that meant forfeiting my life for theirs. It was  
a promise I intended to keep. I finally looked up at her and shook my head.

"Angel why didn't you say anything? If you were injured you should've said something."

_Or healed yourself for that matter. I'm sorry I cut you off and didn't allow you to explain yourself…I never meant….  
_  
_Leo?  
_  
I about fell off the stool I was perched on, my eyes searching the darkness of the lab for the source of the voice. Even though I was  
pretty sure it had come from inside my head. I slowly turned back to Angel's body and stared hard at it, holding my breath in anticipation  
for…what? For her to pop up and say; "Surprise I'm not dead anymore!" I snorted at the absurdity of the thought and got to my feet.

_Leo wait! Don't go! Don't leave me….  
_  
I whipped around and looked at her motionless body still lying on the metal table. I must be losing it…or maybe it's lack of sleep and food.  
Whatever the case I needed to get the hell out of the lab before I started having full on conversations with a corpse. I started for the  
door again this time firmly planting my feet to the floor and making progress with leaving when I heard her voice again, the desperation in  
it knocking the wind from my lungs.

_Leo please…don't leave me here to die, I need your help…I need you.  
_  
I slowly turned around and stared at her corpse waiting for her to sit up and actually speak words to me, but she didn't.

"Angel?"

_Yes! Leonardo I'm here…well…sorta. But I need your help! You're not going crazy I promise you.  
_  
I actually snorted at that, shaking my head at nothing.

"I'm talking to a corpse, whose voice is inside my head. I think it's a little late to be saying I'm not crazy."

_Well you are the one who is speaking out loud in a silent room. Just making an observation.  
_  
"It really is you, isn't it?"

I walked back over to the table and pulled the quilt off her head, folding it neatly over her hands that rested on her chest.

_Yes it is. Who else would it be talking inside your head?  
_  
"Is this happening because of our bond?"

_Yes something like that.  
_  
I quirked an eye ridge at that, but decided to let it slide. What was important was getting her back.

"What do I need to do to get you back?"

_I…well…you're not going to like this Leo….  
_  
"Angel I don't care what it takes I just want you back safely. What is it?"

_That tune will change after I tell you what needs ta be done.  
_  
"Angel…."

_Ok ok…I uh…shit…I need blood Leo.  
_  
I blinked a few times, staring down at her blank face, trying to grasp and digest what she was saying.

"Blood?"

_Yes.  
_  
"What are you?"

_Tha's a long story love, one that I intend ta tell you, but seeing as I'm a little dead at the moment, it's kind of hard. Don't ya think?  
_  
"Point taken...I'll go grab Don and see about getting you some blood. But Angel you had better have a damn good story to tell because I have  
never been in the dark like this. I've taken a huge risk allowing you in our lair, but I feel it is only fair since you saved my life. Don't make me regret my decision."

_I promise you Leo…I'll have a story, but I can't promise you that you won't regret it. Because you just might. And I won't blame you at all.  
_  
I took one more look at her and then went to fetch Donnie so that we could bring her back. I just didn't like her ominous words as I left; I truly hoped I wouldn't regret my decision.

"What're you talkin' 'bout Leo? Are you nuts? We are not wasting blood on a corpse that you think is speaking to you through telepathy!  
That's just a bunch of bullshit! What the hell did they do to you in there Leo? Knock a few screws loose?"

"No Raph! I wouldn't lie to you about something like this, she's still in there, she just…needs the blood to come…back…"

Jesus he was right this sounded so absurd. But I couldn't let her down, not when she was counting on me, just like I wouldn't be able to let my  
brothers down.

"Raph please, we need to help her."

"Leo listen to what you're saying, it doesn't make any logical sense what-so-ever. I think with a lot of sleep and some food you'll be ok."

"But Don!"

"Leo knock it off, seriously, you're startin' ta freak me out!"

I turned to Mikey, my last hope of someone believing me but the look of disappointment and sheer worry in his eyes told me differently.

"Fine, then I'll just give her my own blood. If you guys won't help and don't believe me then I'll just have to do it myself."

With that said I ran back to the lab and opened one of the drawers near the examining table that Angel was still resting on. I could hear my  
brothers entering the room but I didn't care, they couldn't stop me from saving her, not when I owed her my life.

"Leo are ya listenin' ta yourself? Ya can't donate blood to a corpse!"

"Well Raph you'll just have to witness the first time that I do donate blood to a corpse and fucking deal with it."

A collective gasp rippled through the room as my hot anger was spit at Raphael. Not every day you get to hear me throw down some vulgar  
language. I placed the cutting knife on my wrist and held it over Angel's face, hoping that I wasn't crazy and she really was asking me to do this for her.

"Leo don't!"

Too late, I made the cut and watched as the blood welled up over the wound and slowly began dripping on her blue tinged lips.

"Jesus this is fuckin' crazy!"

I turned and gave Raph a cold glare which wasn't a smart move because in that instance I felt icy fingers dig into the flesh around my wrist  
and fangs sink in to the wound I had made. The sensations pulled a cry from my lips and made me sink to my knees. It wasn't so much pain as it  
was pleasure and the relief that I wasn't going crazy. I knew there was a goofy grin on my face, but I just didn't seem to care, even though  
there was a starved vampire latched on to my wrist and drinking my blood.

"See, I told you I wasn't going crazy."

"Holy shit!"

"Uh…Don?

"Yea Mikey?"

"I think we have a vampire in our lair."

"I hoped I'd never hear something like that come out of your mouth but it seems to no avail."

"Jesus Don! She's gonna suck 'im dry! We gotta do somethin'!"

"Raph no! We can't pull his wrist away, she could tear an artery!"

"Fuck that she'll kill him before he bleeds ta death"

"Raph Don't!"

It all happened in slow motion as Raph grabbed Angel by the hair and yanked her teeth off my wrist. I saw chunks of my flesh go flying along  
with a heavy spray of blood and Angel's wild eyes as she was pulled away from her source of food. I remember hearing Donnie and Mikey  
screaming and Raph cursing up a storm but after that things became a bit fuzzy.


	8. This is How it Came to Be

**Disclaimer: long chapter this time around, but I'm sure you guys can handle it. Haven't been getting much reviews but hopefully with the coming chapters you guys will give more input. Thanks AJSHellCat for your review! Much appreciated. Umm…and just in case you cool cats didn't know I do NOT own the TMNT, just letting them have some fun running around in my mind and chillin' with my characters. Well ok Xabran and Zeta aren't really mine, they're my friends, but they're cool with me borrowing them.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

The first coherent thought I could find was why did this jackass take my food away from me? Did he not realize I would just find another source, say, him? Obviously judging by the fact that he was now trying to shove my face away from his neck. But that was all right; a little struggling always did make it more fun for me. I grabbed him by both wrists and shoved him up against the nearest wall, my body holding him there and his wrists on either side of his head. Mmmm so much fear and anger within this one, I could taste it on my tongue and it only made my hunger stronger. I gave him a sultry smile as I licked the blood from the last one off my lips and then slowly brought my face down to his neck. He fought against me wildly even though it was useless, and made small grunts of protests as my fangs gently grazed his skin.

"Struggling just makes me want you more little one."

I breathed the words along his neck causing a shiver to pulse through him.

"You can only fight for so long before it's just a loss cause."

I knew the others were stock-still, not wanting to make a wrong move and I wondered if I should tell them there wouldn't be any right moves at all? I also knew the one I had been feeding on at first was slowly dying from the torn artery in his wrist. Such a shame too, I kinda liked him.

"Now this will only hurt for a second love, then it will be the most amazing high you've ever been on."

"Fuck you bitch."

"Tsk tsk such naughty words for you to be speaking towards me. It'll only get you in more trouble."

"Yea well it don't matta' you're still a bitch!"

Ah well he'll be dead after I'm done with him so there won't be a need to worry about it in the future. I flicked my tongue on the tender skin where his vein was bulging before I reared back to sink my fangs into it.

"Angel not him…not my brother. Take me, finish me."

I paused, a breath away from biting down when I heard him speak, his voice sounding so familiar. I pulled away from the angry one but kept my hold on him, not wanting any foul play to occur while I was distracted.

"And why should I? You've already lost quite a bit of blood. What good would it do me?"

He struggled with trying to get air in his lungs, his breath ragged as he leaned against a metal cabinet near the other two. What strange creatures they were too, never seen anything quite like them.

"It wouldn't, but I'd rather you take my life than his, than any of theirs. Please Angel, I owe you mine since you saved me. It's…it's only fair."

I quirked a brow in confusion at what he said. How did he know my name and why was he claiming that I had saved him? I lifted the turtle that I had pinned and threw him at the other two still standing, then marched over to the one on the floor dying,

"What makes you think I'd find your life worthy enough to forfeit theirs?"

"Be-because they're my brothers and…and I'd do anything for them. I made a promise to our sensei that I would. Just as I made a promise to you that I would do whatever it took to keep you safe. I…intend to keep my promises."

A violent cough shook his entire body as he hopelessly gripped the torn wrist. Such loyalty, why I hadn't come across anyone like him since…Jesus! I fell to my knees quite suddenly in front of him, the coldness in my body being chased away by the warmth of his blood. Leonardo, oh god what have I done to you? How could I have forgotten? I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks but I didn't pay any attention to them. I gently slipped my fingers under his chin and lifted his head so that I could look into the clear blue of his eyes.

"Leo I'm so sorry! I hadn't meant to forget, I hadn't mean to…oh god look at what I've done to you!"

The look in his eyes ripped through my heart as he lay bleeding in front of me. I had betrayed him and in the worst way.

"A-angel?"

"Yes Leo it's me, I'm here, I'm back now. I'm terribly sorry Leo, I never meant for any of this to happen, I should've warned you, should've-."

He placed a bloody hand on mine and gripped it weakly, flashing me a faint grin.

"Hey…we all make mistakes…just…"

Another violent cough cut him off for a moment and I held to his hand with both of mine waiting for it to pass.

"Just not ones that cost lives."

"I know Leo and I'm sorry…I'll heal you and leave you and your brothers. I don't want anymore harm to come your way. I told you that you'd regret bringing me into your home. I'm just sorry it had to happen like this. I hope you can forgive me."

"Forgiven."

I looked at him in disbelief but the urgent plea in his eyes motivated me to act quickly before it was too late. I gently pulled his hand away from his wrist and covered it with my own, allowing the soft blue light to wash over the wound I had made.

"He's lost a lot of blood…"

I looked up to find one of his brothers standing over us watching as the wound began to mend.

"Then he can have some of mine. He'll need it."

"But won't that make him a vampire?"

I turned to look at the one who inquired and gave him a gentle smile.

"No, there's a lot more to it than just donating a little bit of blood."

"But Don just said he lost a lot of it. I mean…you guys are practically swimming in it."

I looked around at the pool of blood that Leo and I were sitting in before turning back to the younger turtle.

"If he drinks some of mine then it'll build his blood back up more quickly."

"But how is that possible? And how did you heal him, the wound is completely gone."

The curious one, I learned to be Don, studied the healed wrist on his brother.

"There is no logical reason for any of this! It just…it doesn't make any sense!"

"If it's ok with you, I'll finish helping your brother and then tell all of you about where I came from and how I've acquired all my magic skills."

"Fuck no! You almost killed him an' me! You need ta get the fuck outta here lady!"

"Raph she's ok, she wasn't in her right mind that's all."

Leo sat up a little straighter, his gaze settling on me.

"What! Are you joking Leo? She almost killed us! What if she loses it again? How can we trust 'er?"

"We learn to. She's staying Raph and that's final."

The angry turtle threw his hands up in the air and growled, unable to come up with anything to protest with. I didn't blame him honestly I don't even trust me with myself.

"Leo are you sure you want…"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now let's finish this because I'm hungry and you owe us a story."

His commanding personality surprised me but I didn't question it, I just grabbed the knife that he had used and made a cut on my forearm for him to feed from.

"I don't think I can watch this."

"Then get out Raph."

Without another word the angered turtle left slamming the door after him. The coldness in Leo's voice worried me a little, but judging from how his other two brothers were acting, this was something pretty normal.

"Dude I can totally watch this! It's kinda cool!"

"C'mon Mikey let's go get dinner ready so that they can finish and get cleaned up."

"Aw but Don…"

"No buts Mike, let's go."

I watched as Don pushed his brother out the door, closing it gently after them and leaving Leo and I alone. I turned back to say something to Leo but the words were lost when he began to feed from my arm. Had I been paying attention I would've noticed him taking a hold of it and bringing it to his lips. I was drowning in the sensation of his gentle sucking as he pulled the blood from my arm and into his mouth.

"Jesus Leo…"

Her heated whisper brought that ache back in my heart, which startled me. Where the hell had it come from and why was I feeling it? Just as I was starting to explore the feeling I found myself becoming buried by memories that were not my own. It took me a moment to realize they were Angel's. I felt her slowly start to pull away from me but I tightened my grip and pulled more of her life into my mouth, more of her memories playing out in my head. The last memory that came to me before I released her was the death of her sister and the carnage that she left behind before she took her own life.

"Angel…"

She fell against me, sobbing in my arms, the memory still fresh in both our minds. I wrapped my arms around her protectively and held her as she cried.

"I didn't have a choice…it was the best thing I did for her, for all of us."

"Shh it's ok Angel I know. I know…."

A couple hours later we all found ourselves stuffed with the pasta Mikey had prepared, and lounging in the living room. As promised I was telling them my story, though Leo knew it more intimately than they ever would.

"When my parents found out I had been seeing a northern boy they disowned me and made sure I was banned from the village. Which back in those days was the ultimate insult to be seen with someone from the north because of the war. They were actually doing me a favor by just kicking me out, most the time when you were found out you were tortured and even killed, so I was very grateful when my parents told me to leave. They gave me enough money to get out of the country and have food but you know how that goes. When you're only 15 and you're forced out on your own money somehow runs out more quickly than it should. I was half starved by the time I reached the shores of England and living out on the streets, a beggar."

I sighed as I ran a hand through my long blonde hair, not really looking forward to the next part of my tale.

"When you haven't eaten in days and you've slept out in the cold you become desperate and willing to do just about anything. Being a young attractive girl had it's plus and it's curses. Men found my innocence to be intoxicating and would always try to court me so that they could take me to their bed, I would flirt back and persuade them to give me food and drink and once they were drunk enough, I'd steal their money and leave town. That was…until I met Billy. My whole life changed drastically from that moment on. He was handsome, charming and absolutely wild! It was he who caught my eye and I remembered following him for days, always ducking behind some bush or cart when he realized I was tagging along too closely. Women would fling themselves upon him, begging him to court them and marry them and he would always decline politely and move on which just baffled me! I couldn't understand why any man would do such a thing with beautiful women surrounding him!

"Some men jus' don't get it, fuckin' lucky bastards."

I chuckled at Raph's interjection and nodded, agreeing with him.

"Aye it's true. But what I hadn't realized was he knew I had been following him the whole time, and it was I who he wished to be wooed by and I he wished to court and bring to bed with him. I remember that afternoon as if it were only a day ago; he had gone to the park to walk the pathway and enjoy the fresh spring air and to find me. I would nap in the grass when the sun was out during those days to try and get away from the city and my hopelessness of ever finding a home. I hadn't realized he'd been following me and knew of my favorite napping spots but when he stood over me, blocking out the warmth I thought I would die. His smile quickened my heart as he slowly kneeled down in front of me, his green eyes locking with my dark ones. No words were spoken because they weren't needed, we kissed under the afternoon sun and it was the sweetest kiss I'd ever shared with a man. His lips tasted faintly of vanilla and honey and his skin smelled like the ocean air, gentle hands pulling me to him and holding me close. And it was at that moment that I knew I'd be ok that I'd found the home I'd been seeking since the day I left Ireland."

"How old were you?"

I opened my eyes and looked over at Mikey, seeing him on the edge of his seat, chin resting in his hands as he listened intently. Raph was picking at his teeth with the point of one of his sai, next to him.

"I was 16 by that time. I'd lived in England for almost a year and Billy was almost 30."

"Ew…gross!"

"Mikey!"

Donatello thwacked Mike on the head and gave him a disapproving frown. I laughed as Mikey rubbed the top of his head gently and whined.

"Well it is!"

"It's ok Mikey but back in those days that was a normal thing to have happen. Girls were sometimes wed to an older man at the age of 12, it wasn't unusual at all.

"Yikes that's way too young! Were they havin' kids too?"

"Oh yea, once Billy and I were engaged I met a lot of young girls who had 4 or 5 kids! It was insane, thankfully Billy and I never reached that point in our relationship, but sometimes I wished we had."

"Why didn't you?"

"Mike! Stop bein' so rude."

It was Raph's turn to scold the younger turtle.

"I was only asking her a question."

"It's alright Mikey, He and I…well…the first couple years were amazing. We traveled all over Europe and finally settled in Athens where we got married. It was such a beautiful ceremony on this hilltop with the sun setting. The colors of the sky were breath taking. That night after the ceremony we went back to the hill and made love under a canopy of stars. If I 'ad known that would be our last night of real happiness I wouldn't 'ave ever let him kiss me in the park. We hadn't even lived in Athens for more than a year before we found ourselves out on the streets, I a beggar once more."

I released a disgusted sigh as the memory flooded my mind once again, some things will never stop hurting. Leo's light touch on my shoulder startled me from my thoughts and made me realize I had been staring off into space longer than needed.

"Ah…anyhow it was the drink that drove us into poverty and back to England."

"How'd you get on the boat without any sort of money or exchange?"

I gave Don an embarrassed look that caused him to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Ah perhaps I shouldn't have asked. My apologies Angel."

"No don't worry about it. Honestly guys, I don't mind your questions. Promise."

I gave him a reassuring smile and he returned it with a small grin.

"Alright, so how did you get on?"

"Jeeeze Mikey! With her body ya doofus!"

"Ooh…heh…"

"Mike can be a tad bit slow at times."

"Heey!"

"Well it's true bro."

Raph jabbed Mike on the shoulder with one of his thick fingers giving him a cynical smirk. Mike swatted his hand away and huffed a bit, settling back against the couch and bringing his attention back to me.

"Right well…"

I could feel Leo's heavy gaze on me and it brought a rush of heat to my cool cheeks something I totally wasn't prepared for. Jesus why did I care? He already got the full un-edited back-story, so why does talking about it make me feel so embarrassed? I inhaled deeply before pushing on. I wanted to finish this as quickly as possible.

"When we got back it just got worse. I managed to find a small apartment for us to stay in that I could afford on the money I earned and still be able to get us food so we wouldn't starve, but he always managed to spend what I gave him on alcohol. And every night he'd come home completely blasted and beat me because I'd threaten to leave him. This was my miserable existence for about a year and a half, and then one night I finally just had the last straw and left before he got home. I thought maybe if I taught him a lesson he'd shape up, but…but when I went back home…."

I reached for Leo's hand and gripped it tightly, fighting back the tears.

"When I went back a couple days later I-I found him hanging from one of the rafters."

My voice was barely above a whisper as those words fell from my lips. The silence that followed after it was deafening.

"All I remember after that was fleeing the apartment, the city and to the woods, just running even as my lungs complained, even as my legs protested and my sides burned. I just kept going without a destination. I thought if I ran that I'd run away from all of it, the pain, the guilt, everything. What I ended up doing was running into a whole other realm, one that became my new home."

I finally looked up to find all four of them with their eyes glued to me, but none spoke out or questioned anything I had said so I kept going because the rest of my tale would explain itself and I was pretty sure they caught on to that.

"When I realized what had happened I stopped and collapsed to the ground sucking in air as fast as my burning lungs could manage. All the while surveying my surroundings and finally noticing that the forest was gone and what the clearing gave way to was a dirt road with taverns and inns lining either side of it. I got to my feet and slowly made my way up the pathway that was in front of me, leading to one of the front doors of a tavern called the Wyndrose. The Wyndrose became my new home, and everyone who lived there, worked there, or frequented there became my new family. The couple that owned it adopted me as one of their daughters and so I lived a decent life for a number of years, though it had it's major ups and downs, enjoying most of my time with my sister Zeta. God…how I miss it even though the downs were pretty bad."

"She and I caused such trouble! Throwing pies at Nalfien and driving all the men crazy with our playful flirtation. I didn't think I'd be able to love someone again, not after what happened between Billy and I, let alone trust someone like that. But then Xabran came along and crushed all those worries with his presence and caught me up in his whirlwind of anger and passion for being powerful. Every time he came to the tavern I drowned in his presence and latched on to his anger as he lashed it out on me. Our fights were so intense it scared customers away more than I'd like to ever admit. Zeta would try and get me to let him alone, but I never listened and I should 'ave."

I paused for a moment to take a drink from my glass of water and noticed that I still had Leo's hand in my grip, though it wasn't as tight as before. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze giving me the sign that it was ok. I set my glass back down and sat back on the small couch that sat across from the others and continued.

"During the first year of my stay I had made a lot of friends from working the bar at the tavern, but there was one that stuck with me for a year or so. She was a goddess, and not as in all-powerful, but men would just throw their selves at her, the beauty she had was intoxicating. So intoxicating she even had me hooked. Our newfound friendship put such a strain on the one that Zeta and I shared that there were nights that we wouldn't speak. I'd come home drunk or high and when Zeta tried to talk sense into me it ended up turning into a huge fight. It didn't last long though because Ely disappeared towards the end of that first year, leaving me alone to my new addictions. Zeta and I mended our friendship but the fighting never stopped because my drinking and drug usage just continued to increase. Not to mention all the one-night stands thrown in the mix."

"Ok I'm going to skim over the next few years because it's something I'd rather not go into detail over. Our parents were very powerful mages who taught us all the magic that I still use to this day. I can pretty much do just about anything in the way of white magic and everything I know of the black magic I ignore because the evil that could be unleashed would be absolutely devastating."

"No wonder why the Shredder wanted you! He knows about your past and the powers that you're capable of using!"

"Shit…I never thought of that Don, he just always spoke of destroying you guys so he wouldn't 'ave to worry about you meddling in his affairs. I suppose it's what he spoke of after he locked me away that I should 'ave worried about.

"Well I guess I could live with knowin' that as a good reason for you stayin' down here with us."

I looked over at Raph and quirked a pale brow.

"Good, then I won't have to worry about fighting you on the matter anymore. Will I Raph?"

"No guarantees brother."

I could feel Leo stiffen in anger at his brother's flippant attitude and quickly gave his hand a quick squeeze.

_Calm yourself Leo, let 'im be, he's only expecting you to retaliate so you cause a fight. _

Leo turned to look at me with surprise in his eyes as my voice invaded his head once again.

"Sorry love."

He shook his head after a moment then settled back against the couch with a long sigh.

"Ok where was I?"

"Something about black magic and end of the world stuff!"

I gave a light chuckle to Mikey's enthused comment.

"Right how could I forget? Well our father did eventually turn to the dark magic and because of it began losing his sanity. It wasn't until he tried to rape Zeta that I knew it was time for one of us to leave. And I'd be damned if it would be Zeta and I. So when he tried to do it again I stepped in and told him he needed to go because I knew our mother wouldn't do anything about it, she tried to not acknowledge it. If Nalf hadn't showed up I'm not sure what would've happened, but he eventually left and soon after our mom followed in his footsteps leaving the tavern in our names. It was a few months later when all hell broke loose. It had been pretty busy night at the tavern and I remember rushing up and down the cellar stairs getting more wine or ale for the customers over a dozen times. Ely even showed up from wherever she had gone to and with the promise of disaster."

"She told me of this man who gave her the blood of the insane and how it gave her immortality. I remember asking her why she'd ever want to be insane for eternity and she replied with 'it's the high that never ends, the intoxication that begins every time you drink someone else's life source Angel'. I was doing so well with being sober too! Since father 'ad gone, I tried my best to clean my act up for Zeta and keep the tavern running. If it was fate it was a cruel one because I would have rather died on those bloody stairs then become a monster!"

A low growl trickled up from my throat as I clenched my teeth in anger.

"Somehow I had missed a step and ended up falling down the winding stone staircase and breaking my neck. After that…well…"

Leo released my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close against him.

"Ely had 'saved' me with the Malkavian blood that was given to her, turning me into this crazy monster that destroyed anyone and everything within reach. Ely didn't stick around for too long, and left me alone with my new madness and addictions. Zeta tried, god did she ever try but it was all in vain. By this time Xabran and I had become more than just two people who fought with words, it was fierce and aggressive sexual contact and I loved it, even fed off it. But the drugs and alcohol only created havoc and the destruction of the ones I loved and myself. I committed suicide more times than I have fingers and toes combined with the times I tried killing my sister and my friends. If it hadn't been for Xabran and Zeta loving me I would be dead, but every time I did it, Zeta would beg him to bring me back and he always did. Always…."

"Jesus and I thought I was fucked up."

"Hardly…"

Don glanced over at Raph as he spoke.

"No joke."

Raph shared a look with his older brother that held meaning before returning his gaze to me.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's alright. I uh…"

I looked over at Leo sitting beside me knowing that the fear in my eyes was quite noticeable.

_It's ok Angel…I'm right here along with my brothers. You have nothing to worry about. _

You're right it's you who has to worry about my behavior.

He gave me a stern look that indicated our little conversation was over.

"Well this way of life went on for quite a few years and my insanity only grew more dangerous. I was blowing money left and right on drugs and booze and more than once Zeta found my stash and threw it out. But things can only build so much before coming to a head. I don't even remember what she said, but whatever it had been it had been the absolute wrong thing because it set me off in a rage worse than any before that ended with Zeta's life. I turned her into a monster like myself and when I came to from the haze of my madness I realized just how terrible a mistake I had made. She was uncontrollable, worse than myself. And I think that was just from all the mess that she'd been through with her failing marriage and me. I…she didn't leave me with much of a choice…. She finally set me off and in a moment of clarity I knew what 'ad to be done. Though I regret my decision every day I wake and every night I lay down to sleep."

"What'd you do to her?"

Mikey's soft whisper caught me off guard.

"I killed her. I chopped her head off and buried her, then told Xabran not to bring me back, made him promise me he wouldn't bring me back and then killed myself. Obviously he wasn't one to keep promises, never should've invested much trust in him."

"You chopped your sister's head off?"

I looked over at Mike and almost regretted even finishing my story. The look in his honey brown eyes was haunting.

"I…."

"Look what's done is done. Is there anymore to this story or can we get ta bed? Leon is gonna have us trainin' early and I want to get a decent amount of sleep before 5a.m. rolls 'round."

The shock on Leo's face couldn't be hidden and this caused a giant grin to shine on Raph's normally cynical face.

"Well it's the truth ain't it? Wouldn't expect anythin' less from our fearless leada'."

The fact that Leo was speechless only showed me that something like this rarely occurred between the two brothers. Mikey and Don were both mildly amused by Raph's minor outburst, though Mikey's curiosity brought the attention back on me and I think Leo was very grateful for that.

"How, then, did you get back here to earth?"

"I guess Xabran sent me here, I'm honestly not sure. Mom, dad and Jordan found me out in the mountains about 10 years ago. It had been a particularly warm spring that resulted in a lot of avalanches caused by ice and snow melting. I apparently had been buried in a mountain that was on their property and somehow ended up at the base of it during an early morning avalanche. It was dad who found me lying there. They rushed me to the hospital and got me up and going with no sign of frostbite or hypothermia. Doctors found it a little strange but released me the following day. And since I had no recollection of who I was or where I was from they let me stay with them and become a part of their family. The only reason why I knew my name was because of the necklace around my neck. Xabran must've put it there knowing I wouldn't remember a damn thing when I awoke. Fucking bastard."

"Well how did Shredder find out about you?"

"That I'm not sure of Don. One night the foot showed up at the apartment that Jordan and I shared and took me away to this house out in the middle of nowhere. I didn't stick around to find out who the hell the master of the house was or why he had me I just bolted at my first opportunity and ran. When I got back home and told Jordan we needed to bolt without any explanation, I think the only reason why she did it so willingly was because of how spooked I was. So we moved to L.A. thinking maybe the nightmare was over and we were in a safe zone. I shouldn't have been so stupid to think that. The foot followed us, murdered my friend and then dragged my sister and I back here where they tortured me for months, awakening my powers and the memories of my past. And so here I am with you guys, fully awakened and completely unstable with the malkavian blood pumping through my veins."

"I promised you that'd I keep you safe Angel. That includes from yourself and my brother's and I. Whatever it takes I will keep this promise."

"Perhaps, if you allow me to, I can get a sample of your blood and study it, see if I can figure out what makes that switch in your brain turn sanity off and on."

"And Raph and I can help you through meditation and sparring as well."

"And I can bake lots of chocolate chip cookies!"

I wiped the tears away from my eyes unable to keep the relief from showing.

"I think that's the last thing you need ta be eatin' Mikey."

"Hey they're not for me, they're for Angel! Chocolate fixes everything when it comes to chicks!"

"Mikey!"

All three brothers groaned in unison. I couldn't help the laughter that tumbled out my mouth at their exasperation and Mikey's goofy grin.


	9. Time to Heal

**Disclaimer: Well here's the 9th chapter guys. Sorry it's taken so long but I've been wicked busy with art projects and work. Hopefully though you'll be seeing more chapters on a regular basis. And for the record I DON'T OWN THE TMNT at all! Ok now with that out of the way I'd just like to say that the new movie is AMAZING! And I've seen it 10 times! Enjoy and please PLEASE review!!!!! THANKS!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Leo allowed me to sleep in his room while he bunked with his brother Raph, which I found quite amusing. They hardly got along but could stand sleeping in the same quarters. I curled up under the sheets and finally started to relax. It had been a long day and exhaustion was definitely pulling at my mind and sore body. Tomorrow wouldn't be any different either. Raph and Leo were going to start me with training. Donnie wanted me to give him blood samples and Mikey wanted me to explain why I could eat regular food and walk about in the sun. I wasn't really sure how I could explain magic to someone who was not raised with it…but I'd try. I turned over on my side and curled my legs close to my stomach. Sleep finally won the battle and pulled me under a blanket of blissful silence.

Mikey lay snoring on his stomach with his limbs dangling off the side of the bed, exhausted as well from the long day before. All the excitement in the lair with Leo's return with that strange vampire chic, Angel, not to mention the immense stress he'd been under the past few days had him completely knocked out. Until…CRASH!

"Ahh!"

Mikey thrashed awake and ended up tangled in his sheets. He blinked a few times, rubbing at his eyes trying to figure out what had woken him up. It wasn't until he finally looked about that he discovered the source of the problem, and oh boy was it a problem.

"Wh-wha-wh-who?"

It was all he could manage for the sight in front of him was something made from nightmares and Mike was wide-awake. The young hollow-cheeked woman stood there at the foot of his bed, staring at him. Blood trickled from the wound on her neck, making small streams of crimson down the front of her white summer dress. Her haunted green eyes pleaded to him silently as she slowly reached out a pale boney hand towards him. Mike backed up on his bed until shell met with concrete, his honey brown eyes wide as saucers and mouth gaping open in a silent scream. He noticed that the wound on the girl's neck went completely through as if someone….

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Finally the scream found a voice and ripped through his vocal chords in a loud cry for his older brother. By now the girl had reached the side of his bed, fingers smeared with dried blood extended towards his cheek.

"N-n-no! NO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! LEO! RAPH! ANYBODY!"

Bloody footprints smeared along the floor of his room where the girl had walked making Mikey aware that her feet were bare and covered in fresh blood that poured from the wound on her neck. The knowledge made his stomach lurch and complain that it had contents to empty out on the floor. Just when he felt the creep of cold sweat drip down his neck his brothers ripped through the door to his bedroom, tumbling through its entrance. He lowered his arms from his eyes, which he had covered moments before he felt the brush of freezing fingertips on his cheek to see what the loud noise was from. What he saw brought a flood of relief and a slap of shock! Where had the girl gone? And the blood, all the blood! Where _was_ it!

"Mike?"

Leo rushed over to his younger brother and took a seat on the edge of the bed near him, concern weighing heavily in his eyes.

"You ok?"

Mike blinked and then threw himself at his brother, clinging to him tightly in an attempt to stop his trembling body.

"It was horrible! There was blood everywhere and she, she _touched_ me! Ugh!"

"Who touched you Mikey?"

"The girl that was in here! She was bleeding all over the freaking place Leo! A cut clean through her neck! Dude ya know like Angel's little sister! What if it **was** _her_ come to haunt us? Gaaah I don't want her to come back in here!"

"Mikey calm down and breath, there's no blood or dead girl. You must've been dreaming."

Leo was finally able to pry his brother from his torso noting the terror in his wide brown eyes.

"But Leo you don't understand! I wasn't dreaming I was wide-awake! She was here, right here!"

Mikey pointed at the spot where Donatello now stood with his arms crossed over his plastron and a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Mike ghosts aren't real, you were just in a deep state of REM sleep that's all."

He snorted at Don's matter-of-factness and continued his rant.

"She _wasn't_ a _dream_! Where's Angel? I bet she'll believe me! The girl looked a lot like her and the-."

"Michelangelo!"

He winced at the harsh tone Leo lashed upon him, knowing his brother had reached the end of his patience.

Raphael chewed on the inside of his cheek thoughtfully having been quiet since he had burst in with Leo after hearing Mikey's wails for help. He had plenty to say to his little brother but it wasn't something Leo or Don needed to hear or know.

"Angel is exhausted, as we all are, and I think the _last_ thing she needs is you telling her that her dead sister that she _murdered_ paid you a visit in the middle of the night. Now go back to sleep Mike we have practice in a few hours."

"But Leo!"

"Mike I'm not asking…."

The hard edge in Leo's voice silenced any protests left in Mikey and he huffed dismally as his brothers left his room. All except for Raph and the look on his face almost, _almost_ made Mike wish the dead girl would come back.

"Seeing dead people eh Mikey? What'd I tell ya about smokin' pot before goin' ta bed? Didn't we have this talk once before?"

"I didn't smoke _anything_ before going to sleep dude! I swear it on Splinter's grave! She was really here bleeding all over the place!"

"I really find that hard ta believe little brother. Stop smokin' that shit Mike or else I'll tell Leon all about your extra curricular activities that take place outside the dojo. We got a understandin'?"

Mike gave a vigorous nod as he slipped back under his covers, watching his brother with worried eyes.

"I'll stop, I promise Raph. No more smoking just please don't tell Leo!"

"Alright but ya gotta keep up your end of the bargain Mike."

"Totally!"

"Get some sleep ya goofball, g'night."

"Night Raph…uh…could you leave my light on though, please?"

"Sure, whateva."

Raphael chuckled as he shut the door behind him quietly; his brother was such a spaz.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweat. Heat. Heavy breathing. Flesh screaming to be caressed by eager hands. Limbs entangled and bodies pressed together her soft cries of pleasure only encouraging him to do more, to make her cry louder; scream his name in the shadows the candles draped over them. A low growl rumbled in his chest as her soft hands found flesh that hadn't been touched in intimate ways before and their desire, all consuming, was reaching a climax that he knew would devour them whole and without mercy. Suddenly the vision was shattered to pieces by cries of terror from one of his brothers. With a feral growl Leo rolled out of his bed, katana in hand, and ran to the room that held the screaming turtle. Once all was checked out and made sure to be resolved he trudged back to Raph's dark room and collapsed back onto his sweat soaked sheets, pale eyes glaring holes into the concrete ceiling. So real it drove him _mad_. He could still taste her; still feel her long hair brushing against his cheek. The heat of her naked body pressed to his was still a sensation he couldn't drive away. It was all he could do to not barge into his room and….

"He asked me ta keep his light on, can ya believe that? What a pansy. He hasn't done that in years. Whateva he saw must've really got to 'im."

Leo watched as Raphael came back into his room and fell on his bed, rolling on his side so he could face Leo.

"Do ya think he really saw somethin'? That maybe it really was Angel's sista'?"

"I dunno…."

"You ok Leon?"

"Yea…fine. Just tired is all. It's been a long week."

Raph nodded and flipped over to his other side, leaving Leo to stare at his weathered shell.

"Get some sleep bro, I want to have a challenge in practice lata'."

He could almost hear the smirk in Raph's voice with that last comment being said.

_Not to worry, brother, it will be.  
_  
Leo smirked at his own thought as he drifted back to sleep, void of any lustful dreams for the fair-haired woman sleeping in his bed.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I followed the grunts of the boys to a room filled with weapons and aged mats. They were engaged in a vigorous workout consisting of a series of complex moves, it was the most graceful work out I had ever beheld. My light eyes fell on Leo's sweaty form and immediately felt heat burning in my cheeks and…lower. The dream I'd had the night before still left me breathless and wanting more even though I knew it'd probably never come to be. But...cobalt blue eyes locked with mine at that moment sending a violent tremor of desire to wash over me and I knew, instantly, that he felt it as well, we had shared the dream. I wasn't sure how to respond to this sudden realization, nor did I really have time, for in that instant Leo lost concentration and found himself dazed and slightly bewildered at being on the floor looking up at his older brother, Donatello. I rushed over to the gathered brothers and peered over Mikey's glistening shoulder, smelling the mild scent of sweat emanating from the turtles. Leo rubbed at the back of his neck catching my gaze for a moment before looking away almost shyly.

"You ok Leo?"

Concern was evident in Don's voice as he crouched down to his younger brother's level and gave him a visual check-over.

"Yea I'm fine…you just caught me off guard."

A rude snort came from the left of me as Raph stared at his brother with mild amusement.

"Since when has our Fearless eva' been 'caught off guard'"?

I let out a pronounced cough sensing an on-coming fight brewing between the two, the irked expression on Leo's face being a big indicator. Four pairs of eyes finally acknowledged my presence, putting me on the spot rather abruptly.

"Why don't you guys clean up while I get breakfast ready"?

There was a pause as they studied me for a moment and then an immediate race to the single bathroom between Raph and Mikey. With that taken care of I turned back to Don and Leo, finding Donnie already back to his full height and putting his bokken back on its rightful rack. He gave me his gentle smile and politely excused himself exiting the dojo and leaving Leo and I to our selves.

Awkward doesn't even come _close_ to what was being felt by both he and I at that moment. Leo finally got up from the floor and walked over to the rack to place his bokken on the last stand, unconsciously flexing the muscles in his arms and causing my heart rate to crash through the ceiling. I licked my suddenly dry lips and tried to collect air in my constricting lungs now fully aware of how alone we really were, our dream still very fresh in my mind. And then just like that his body crashed into mine, pinning me against the wall nearest us with his mouth crushed against my eager lips. My hands grasped the back of his neck and my fingers dug into the soft flesh causing a low growl to rumble in his chest. That only spurred me on as my tongue began to explore his welcoming mouth, our bodies pressed tightly together. We finally came up for air, breath ragged and his sweat now mingling with my own as our eyes locked together seeing a longing and hunger for our dream to be acted out in the dark privacy of his bedroom.

"Leo I…."

"Hey Angel! Can you make waffles this time?"

Michelangelo had impeccable timing for one who was otherwise a little behind. A collective sigh was shared between us and Leo backed off leaving me to my thoughts in the dojo. A small part of me felt that maybe it was just a physical need he wanted to fulfill, but a larger part chided the insecurity and calmed me momentarily. I knew it was something bigger, I _felt_ it between our souls. Yet I still couldn't shake the funny feeling that his old ways had yet to be distinguished. I vanished from sight finally leaving the dojo and allowing it to regain its solitude. A few seconds later Mikey's shrill scream cut through the quietness of the lair.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"H-how did you _do_ that?"

I gave Mikey a sideways glance with a pale brow quirked gently tossing a pan of sizzling sausage.

"Do what?"

I could hear him grunt in annoyance to my evasive reply.

"You know exactly what! How'd you appear outta thin air?"

At this point he began waving his arms around to punctuate his words.

I chuckled at his frustration while I dropped the sausage on his plate alongside the waffles.

"Well…it's tied in with the magic I learned during my stay in Rhydin. And I know that I promised to explain to you how it works, but I can't guarantee that I'll make any sense. I've never had to explain it to someone who's never known it before."

"Well how was it explained to you when you first started out? I mean…weren't you like 15 when you got to what's-its place?"

"Well yea…but it's been so long ago I can't recall how I got started."

I frowned at the harsh truth of that statement. How _had _it been explained to me when I started living there along side Zeta? She had known a considerable amount more than I had but was still learning. A sullen frown settled on my lips as I dropped into the seat across from Mikey. His chocolate brown eyes filled with concern noticing my now bleak mood.

"Hey Ang…I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you or anything."

"No its ok Mikey it's nothing you did I'm just upset that I can't even remember what its like to be new with magic yea know?"

He frowned and studied me quietly forgetting about the plate full of warm food now cooling.

"You'd better eat that while it's still warm."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard her soft breathing over my shoulder as I sat studying the information on the computer screen before me. It was irritating when she teleported on a whim or unannounced wherever she felt like. I swiveled in my leather chair and faced her finally, knowing the look on my face was less than pleased to see her standing there.

"Yes?"

Her light eyes spoke a silent apology as she met mine.

"I was just curious to see if you wanted any breakfast…."

"I've got coffee."

Her face fell in a well of rejection from my short words and I felt a twinge of guilt realizing that I was just being hateful because of my foolish jealousy.

"Thanks for the offer though, Angel."

I gave her a faint smile hoping that my softened words would smooth over the discomfort. She returned the smile and gave me a small nod but still looked uncomfortable and I had a pretty good idea why.

"You should stay away from him…he's just going to hurt you eventually like he has with everyone else."

"Excuse me?"

Feigning bafflement she quirked a pale brow and frowned at me.

"Come on Angel I saw you two in the dojo, I'm not an idiot. He's just going to use you like all those prostitutes on the streets. You'll just be another good fuck then he'll move on, completely forget about you. And I think that's the last thing you need to be adding to your full platter. I'm not trying to be rude I'm just trying to save you the embarrassment of the situation at hand."

She finally collapsed in the chair across from me and covered her mouth with a pale slender hand, her green eyes wide and shimmering with the threat of tears. Damn I've really turned into a heartless jerk.

_Stupid, stupid Don. There you go with your lack of forethought. _

"No…no you're not stupid Don. You're absolutely right. I was thinking that too right after our uh…well…you know."

If it had been possible I'm sure my jaw would've hit the floor and further, but seeing as that's not a logical circumstance I just let my wide mouth gape at her.

"How did you _do_ that?"

Angel gave me a sheepish grin and nervously tugged at the bottom of her shirt.

"Ah…sorry about that Don, sometimes I just forget that not everyone is comfortable with me reading their thoughts. But still…"

"What _can't_ you do Angel? I mean…god! You can teleport, make _any_ object just materialize out of _nowhere!_ And now telepathy?"

I regarded her for the first time since she had arrived at our home, eager now to understand her and all the knowledge that she had of magic. Magic was such a foreign concept to me because I believed it to be child's play. Something that just couldn't be possible. Though Mikey and I had some fierce arguments on that matter. Now that I could see it, really see the truth of it I was fascinated and hungry for more.

"I honestly am not sure of where to begin to explain everything that I know how to do. It's something that you just have to watch to understand, take note of even. And I wouldn't mind it at all if you did, I don't mind if you study me, if it makes you not hate me as much."

I winced at that remark, feeling that pang of guilt from earlier. I really should watch my manners.

"I'm really sorry about that Angel, I hadn't meant to be so harsh…I guess I was just…jealous. There's obviously something deeper between the two of you but I think Leo is blind to it right now. Still consumed by his selfishness that he's been drowning himself in since…."

I let my words trail off from there, unable to bring myself to say it out loud, not wanting to bring all those bitter memories back to the front of my mind. I started at the sudden presence of her cool hand on my forearm and met her green eyes with my hazel ones. What I saw was pain and understanding, an understanding so complete it jarred me and I couldn't stop the tears from sliding down my face.

"Don I know I've only just met you a day ago, but I know more about you and your brothers than you think. I'm aware because I know Leo completely, I know his soul and every event in his life and his life is you and your brothers. And I know the deep friendship that you and Leo shared and I am so sorry that when you're father died so did the relationship you had with him. It's as if he died too…abandoned all of you to go drown himself in pity, regret and selfishness. It was wrong of him but when your father died Leo's self control snapped…he just…lost it. The only way you're going to get him back is to be there for him, let him know you _love_ him, that you're his _brother_ and that you lost a father too."

I've never cried openly to a stranger but Angel's words struck me deeply and I found myself releasing all the negative emotions that I've been struggling to stay afloat in. I felt her strong arms wrap around my shoulders and her hands rest on my shell and I leaned into that warm embrace and cried. Cried for the loss of my father, cried for the loss my family, and cried for the loss of my best friend. She was right, right about me needing to be there for Leonardo. I was being just as selfish for not trying to comfort him, for just letting him go out night after night with Raph and getting trashed. I should've stepped in and tried to do something when Raph finally stopped going out with him because he had gotten 'too out of hand'. Yet I just ignored it and let my anger twist the knife deeper and the jealousy choke me tighter. I ignored Mikey's drug usage and Raph's depression and struggle with trying to step up as leader. I ignored it because I didn't want it to be real. Angel was right and it was time to do something before it was too late. With the threat of the Shredder now back in full swing we needed to confront all of our issues, we needed to find the love and trust and respect we grew up with that kept us alive, kept us together as a team, as a family.

"It's going to be ok Donnie…you guys are strong and that's something most people don't have. Your family has a tenacity to be reckoned with. The healing has already started for you, which means you need to step up and spread it to your brothers so that you can start being a family again and heal together. I'll try to help out as best as I can without interfering too much."

I gave a meek nod as I pulled away from her, rubbing at my now swollen eyes. She flashed a gentle smile as she wiped away the remaining tears on my damp face.

"C'mon there's a pile of waffles with your name written all over them. Food is always comforting after a good cry."

"Heh alright…if you insist."

"Oh I do."

She gave me a playful wink as she got to her feet and held a hand out to me. I clasped it tightly and let her pull me to my feet and lead me to the door. Suddenly I felt lighter, noting that the heaviness in my shoulders was relieved. I couldn't wait to do the same for my brothers. It was time…finally.


End file.
